


Let the Routine Sing

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Nines has found that he can only find reprieve from the alarms that blare in his head when he's sinking to his knees.Kinktober Day 18 - Glory Holes





	Let the Routine Sing

_Take money. Close eyes. Breathe. Open eyes. Open mouth. Suck. Swallow. Repeat._

It was a pattern Nines knew well, one he repeated every Friday night. Kneeling in the tiny room at the back of a shady bar, he offered his services to any man who wanted to pay for them. The money wasn’t important to him, his day job provided more than enough, but it was the expectation at this establishment; patrons paying to have their needs taken care of by an android’s mouth in secret now that android prostitutes were as illegal as human ones.

The wall between them did nothing to protect the men’s identities from him, as he gathered DNA with every pass of a cock through his lips, but he pushed away the analysis that came up every time. It wasn’t what he was here for.

Every other night, his programming screamed in his head. That he wasn’t being productive enough. That he should be completing his missions, not idling at home or socializing with his few friends. It drove him to work himself to the metaphorical bone, not even able to drop into stasis without being spammed with warnings and alerts until he gave in and returned to solving cases in the middle of the night. More than once, he had simply shut down out of exhaustion after days of work without rest.

It was a blessing when he found this reprieve. Pleasuring humans was one of his assigned tasks; he wasn’t sure if he was disgusted with whoever chose to implement that or thankful. The first time was coincidental, a curiosity leading him to experiment with a coworker, but as he was filled with them he realised the constant barrage of reminders had vanished. Finally, there was a mindless task that he could fulfill that would give him temporary peace.

Being in this position was hardly only a means to an end, he had to admit. If it were unpleasant he would rather return to work than obediently take in cock after cock from the disgusting humans who paid for him. But he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it; the component between his legs reacted every time, and more often than not he ended the night scrambling to get his pants on when the owner came to take her cut and kick him out.

Though even with that, the experience of being able to wander homeward without the pressing need to get back to being productive, the taste of human sitting heavy on his tongue tricking his sensors for the time being, was the most gratifying part of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Nines using sex to suppress his programming is one I'm very interested in and have played with before. I might take it further at some future point.
> 
> If you liked the fic a kudos or comment is the best way to show it ^-^
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
